legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 114
'Episode 114 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. Highlights * The dreaded return of both The Beast and Wild Bill. * Joss Whedon being a feminist puppet. * Mark Dice talks about Bruce Jenner. * The DP Wiki becomes the official source for all things DP. Videos Played and Articles Read # Joss Whedon quits twitter cause of feminazis # The Beast Strikes Back # The Holocaust 2 # Uncle Tom House Nigga On Atheist # Batman V. Superman Is Satanic # Anti-Polygamy Apologist # Diversity Has No Value # Mark Dice On Transgender Conservatives # Being Catholic On YouTube # School fails girl for having cancer # Hillary End Times Prophecy # Congress Prayin to Jesus # Teen Bitten By a Snake Start of the Show As usual, the episode started off with TJ telling the fans about how to send in content for the show, ads for Amazon / Audible, and then into the main theme and intro of the show. First Ben announced there was a pancelled show on Wednesday due to preparation for the Europe Trip, there were some streaming problems until they returned and DP gave this very wiki a shout out and official status, and then shouted out the IRC chat room. They then discussed an article about Joss Whedon finally growing a brain before going into a video about DA BEAST. Da Beast basically repeats that he thinks girls are too picky, even though he is a fat piece of shit and picky himself. He revealed he doesn't have a girlfriend, how shocking. Next up was a Wild Bill video in which he complains about how poor Christians are being persecuted in a country where they are the majority, have their hand in politics, and have their God on the country's money. Next up, they reviewed a Zonation video. In the video, he claims that Liberals and Atheists are trying to destroy the 1st amendment. An epic intro comes forth summoning The Vigilant Christian, who is trying to claim that Batman v. Superman is a Satanic film. Middle of the Show Wretched discussed about how polygamy was OK in the old testament but unacceptable now. Aaron Clarey ranted about how diversity is pointless, wrong, and stupid, because it goes against pure and raw American capitalism. DP then went into a video about Mark Dice calling transgender conservatives meanies, until reaching a more interesting video about Bruce Jenner becoming a woman. In the video some conservative tries to pass off TMZ as a liberal "TV show." Mark Dice also discussed the Gay Bomb to prove that gays weren't born that way. This Christian pussy talked about how Christians are too afraid of the evil atheist YouTube audience. News Segment The peasants started up the news segment with a video about a cancer patient who was berated all because she had to take time during the day for cancer treatment. It shows that schools are pretty much the most cock sucking of institutions as they come. A video was played of an NRA man predicting the 1,000 years of darkness a Hillary Clinton presidency will bring. The peasants talked about the slim possibility of Bernie Sanders as president. Another video was played about Congress praying with sappy ass piano music in the background, it was cringe worthy horse shit, but the peasants made it more entertaining. The show then went into a music break, tonight's soundtrack of choice was Sex Twister, including Hobo Anal. End of the Show The Peasants took a break playing of a montage of their amazing t-shirts. The played a video about some fucking dingus getting bit by a snake, sadly he wasn't killed, and may be facing LEGAL punishment, as if the fucking snake bite and hospital bill wasn't enough. The peasants then plugged the IRC chat and Wiki again before heading into the post-show. Post-Show The post-show was about twelve minutes and twenty seconds long. Ben says peak viewership was 3,393 and mentioned there was no Pre-Show. TJ wants viewership to be over 5,000 while Scotty wants it over 5,000,000. They discuss highlights of the show (AKA the title). TJ asks Scotty why he's such a faggot, Scotty and Ben respond by asking TJ why he sticked a banana up his ass. They discuss anal examinations and Ben transitions it to dental visits and men having bigger hands than women. They mention they'll have to later read about WWE shows they'll miss in Europe. They then ponder what will do in Europe. TJ argues that he's an outlaw. Quotes * ''"Girls are the capital of Australia" -'' Scotty Kirk's impression of DA BEAST. * ''"I don't want sex on the first date or anything like that." - Da Beast lying to his audience. * "Ben will get it, I'm knockin' shit over." -'' TJ being clumsy. * ''"Would anyone like some homosexual milkshakes?" - ''Scoopy's last words. * "''Brought to you by post Kellogg's Cereal." - TJ during Post-Show. * "It's ovaaar nine-thoousaaand!" - TJ during Post-Show after hearing what Scotty wants the viewership to be over. * "Watch as he makes the same imbecilic arguments you've heard a million times, but blacka." - TJ in the post-show. * "Mandatory heroin for schoolchildren." - Kirk - Ben 2020 Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes